The present invention relates to a system and method for combusting VOCs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method including a microturbine engine operable to provide electricity and combust VOCs.
Microturbine engines are relatively small and efficient sources of power that can generate electricity and/or power auxiliary equipment such as pumps or compressors. Microturbine engines include one or more turbines that rotate in response to a flow of high-temperature, high-pressure gas. Many sources of hot gas are possible with combustion systems employing combustors being the most common. Combustor systems operate most efficiently with a steady flow of fuel having a consistent heat value.
Volatile organic compounds (VOCs) are often combustible and as such are disposed of by combusting them in open air or in a reactor. The heat generated by the combustion of the VOCs often goes to waste. However, VOCs are often delivered at inconsistent rates and have varying heating values. These variations make it difficult to use VOCs as the primary fuel supply for a microturbine engine.